The invention relates to a device and a method for handling a sample, in particular for treating, examining or inserting or extracting a cryosample.
The freezing of samples of biological material while maintaining the vitality of the sample material at temperatures of liquid nitrogen is known in the areas of biology, pharmacology, medicine and biotechnology. Such samples are also designated as cryosamples and are customarily stored and transferred in sample containers, the sample containers being placed in so-called cryotanks with liquid nitrogen for freezing the samples. However, during the inserting of the sample containers into the cryotanks and during the subsequent removal of the sample containers from the cryotanks various problems occur that are briefly described in the following.
For the one, the cryotanks must be opened with the cryosamples located in them for inserting and extracting the sample container, during which moisture can fall into the cryotank from the air surrounding the cryotank, which leads to an ice formation in the cryotank.
For the other, the sample containers removed from the cryotank come in contact with the relatively warm and moist air surrounding the cryotank during their removal from the cryotank, which leads to condensations and subsequent ice formations on the removed sample containers. This ice formation is undesired since it renders the identification of the sample container and the automating of the handling processes difficult and requires a thawing, rubbing off or some other removal of the frost or ice cover formed on the sample container. In addition, the ice formation on the sample containers can also render electrical contacts on the sample containers inaccessible and freeze movable mechanical devices on the sample containers.
In addition, the contact of the cryosamples with the germ-containing ambient air can result in a germination, which is also undesired.
However, the problems previously described occur not only during the insertion and extraction of sample containers in cryotanks but also during other handling or treating of sample containers with cryosamples when they come in contact with the ambient air.